User talk:CzechMate/Archive 1
Edit Hi! Glad to see you editing. Reviewing your edits, I see that you are adding some invalid categories to articles. For more information, please see Brickipedia:Category_Guidelines. Thanks, and happy editing! 02:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi Crazed Penguin! Welcome to Brickipedia! Thanks for contacting me, I will make your signature tommorrow for you. I hope you enjoy editing here. :) Kind regards. 20:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Finished Hi Crazed Penguin. I have now finished your signature and it can be found here. To use this signature, put the following code into the 'Custom signature' box in your preferences: Then you will be ready to use this signature: If you have any questions, want your signature changing or feel that this isn't the signature design you wanted, then please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, kind regards. :) 09:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I have made the requested changes to your sig. If you have any further questions or requests, please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, kind regards. 10:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the Barnstar! I really appreciate it! By the way, I really like your avatar. :) Kind regards. 16:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome and congratulations! Keep it up. :) Kind regards. 09:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: *Hey, just got your message- and thanks for asking. Yes it currently does. The image in your signature is 40px large, and we only permit 30px. Could you change that? Thanks. :) 02:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Reparo Project Barnstar! Re: If I could do that, then anyone could make a lame excuse for it. He actually argued about it being unfair. I highly doubt that what you are saying is true. Again, if I could unban him for a reason like that, there wouldn't be people banned for being underage. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do that wouldn't be totally unfair for others. Image size Hi Crazed Penguin, sorry for the late reply. I've edited your sig so that the image is now the correct size, sorry about that. Your signature no longer violates our signature policy. :) Kind regards. 12:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Don't worry, you'll get the hang of adding images. The thing to remember is that you don't need to link the image using square brackets or type "File:" when the image is in an infobox or gallery, only when it's in the article itself. And I'll take your word for the Australian prices, just remember to add spaces on either side of the slashes ( / ), and between the "AU" and the price. You are helping out with your edits, so keep up the good work! tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 04:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar I have to give you this! your own clone jedi No im getting fed up with the amount of people copying me >:( Barnstar I heard you're a good editor! -- 00:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) polls Hi CP, This is the way you make a poll What should i do? A First Sig B 2nd Sig C 3rd Sig D 4th sig Edit this message to see how it works. SuperSpyX 15:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppetry and such Hey, why do you need so many accounts? There are three others that have been made on your computer (all of which are blocked now). Please explain. 13:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bcrat nomination Hi Crazed Penguin. Thanks for asking, I would be more than happy to accept a bureaucrat nomination however I doubt it will pass as we currently have two bueracrats (as NHL is still sometimes around). Thanks again, kind regards. 09:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I've protected your userpage so that new users and Wikia contributors can't edit it. I'm also re-making your signature right now. :) :Your signature is now finished, just use ~~~~ as usual and your new signature will appear like so: : :Kind regards. :) 09:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome, and thanks! :) Kind regards. 09:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Voting It stops people from voting for other bloggers and chatters who haven't done anything to contribute to Brickipedia. No need. 100 edits is a piece of cake. If you love to vote, you should edit. It really isn't hard. Also, I'm not the one who decides these things, although occasionally I say the thing that turns the tide and causes people to vote for what I think is better. No Please do not jump to the conclusion that I'm from the wrong side of the world, just because a relative of mine has a unique user name. BTW, I'm American. P.S. Could you please just calm down a little? -G4 G4 G4♥♦♪♫♥♦♪♫♥♦♪♫Happy People! 22:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar :) ac i guess? Hello my crazy alien friend! Just wanted to let you know that I had fun hangin' out and talkin' with you :) Bud1955 ac i edited ADU computer speciaist --the question is:is or is not? 12:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE age ya i do act immature but im not tellling age but im over 13 --the question is:is or is not? 02:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, a lot of people online act like that. I blame facebook. RE RE age ok i will mae more mature --the question is:is or is not? 03:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Template Your template on your userpage is only for mainspace articles. Please change it to the user template. If you need any help to do so please ask. Thanks. Award finished Your custom award has been finished. To edit it, click here To use it, use the following code: Kind regards. :) 05:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! :) Kind regards. 05:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar! Kind regards. 05:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Kind regards. 12:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : Why is the talk stuff on my page? Was the barnsatr for me? Coz SKP4472 is saying "Your Welcome" :) Feel better Sorry about your thumb it sounds bad hope you get better soon!! :) Your freind --Brick country 18:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Platinum Badge 250 points. Hi Crazed Penguin, sorry but I can only make your userbox on Sunday as I'm currently at my grandparents so I'm limited to what I can do with obtaining images. As soon as I arrive home I will make it for you. Thanks, kind regards. 16:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, it's me I sent this so you can fell better because we are the same.I burned my hand and fell down stairs.I hope this makes you fell better about your cut thumb.Don't ask me how I did this. Your Freind --Brick country 14:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Just thought you might want to see this... User: Crazed Penguin1 Your just that great! :P Re:Nomination Yeah, that's fine. Crazed Penguin1 Sorry, but since users are only allowed to have one account your other one has been blocked. - 14:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Please stop creating sockpuppets on our wiki. Your most recent one user: Crazed Penguin1 has been blocked. Users are only allowed to one account. Kind regards. Re:Badges * The new badges have been implemented mainly so as to encourage editing in lesser-often edited themes and categories (although why there are Star Wars badges is beyond me...). The idea has existed for quite a while, but it has finally been implemented. :* Yep. :) Re:Categories It would be a glitch. The automatic typ-y box majig is broken, but you can still use the bit underneath that says "Category:blahblah". Admin's can't stop you from adding categories unless they block you from editing. Ok Thanks! --Crazed Penguin talk 21:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) award... Thank you!!!!! Here it is... Thanks for helping out on the soccer wiki . --*' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 08:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Confidential images 08:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC)}} * Hey, yeah that is usually the first place that non-confidential images are released. It's just that these images are from a confidential catalogue, and we'd only get told to take them down anyway (it happened last year) 09:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Hi, I'm really sorry for the delay but here you go: To use it, use the following code: Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay. Kind regards. 20:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come back I did not know You were there cause i was on LEGO.com --The question is:is or is not. 22:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That's Awesome!! That's Awesome Crazed Penguin great job!!! Your Freind --Brick country 23:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and thanks for nominating me, I really appreciate it! :) Kind regards. 10:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I've given you chatmod rights. :) Kind regards. 10:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: award Hey! It's Timberlake. Did you need something in chat? XxTimberlakexx 12:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing If We vandalize more We will get reported to wikia --The question is:is or is not. 20:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:User: Информатор * Thanks for letting me know about this, I've put some templates on the user's talk page and translated them into Russian as well. Hopefully it will give them a bit of an idea as to what we're trying to say if they don't speak English. 06:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Alien Conquest Wiki I joined your Wiki. --TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 14:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki to edit Hi!!! I like wikis but I try to focus on themes where I am competent and can bring added value. I am too old for new themes like yours :-) I prefer old style (1970...) LEGO that I have in large number.... sorry :-) . Honestly, you have no idea. You aren't me, you wouldn't know. You don't have to BAN me JUST because I was TRYING to explain how much of a PAIN AK is! I don't give a brick how happy he is, just be glad I'm banned. What the hell. Don't even request me to be banned from this site. You don't need to go THAT far. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *You still have no idea. You joined after Knight, you STILL wouldn't understand. I don't care how much I've changed, or if I even changed at all (HOW?!) Knight has been a JERK FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) * Want a LIST of the he's given me? --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) * Fine, if you want it that bad! "GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!" "your a ****ing idiot!" "i hate you!" "Your so mean!" "i wish i could kill you!" "your such an idiot, i wish i was an admin so i could ban you forever" I have a bunch more, but I don't feel like you want anymore. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *Those were all from Knight himself. Oh and also.. "Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed!" Your calling ME physco? I laugh. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *You tell me to shut up. I just literally fell off my chair laughing. Btw, even though you aren't on chat all the time, like I sort of am, you haven't seen how damn CHILDISH he acts! On my talkpage, he's put so many " ): "s' on there! Knight has done some VERY bad stuff. It's not just me. You aren't talking to me, and your telling a SEVENTEEN year old to shut up. Just stop it. Go all the way, if your that much of an idiot. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 22:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) =) --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 22:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh god, HONESTLY. He's just pouting. No I am NOT happy, so shut up. He's just being a baby. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 22:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Edits I believe you just ned 1,000 edits. I'm not sure, so you better check. 13:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin *Yes, you do need 1000 edits at least. Thanks for asking, P.S. For more information, see here:Brickipedia:User rights/Requests Chatmod If NBP removed your chatmod rights it will be for a good reason. I can't interviene in something I have not witnessed. I'm sorry, but you'll have to talk to NBP about this. Kind regards. 15:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin nomination * It's totally up to you when you want to apply (if you meet the requirements), but to be honest I don't really think your request would be successful. And you may want to try applying for patroller/rollback rights before you even think about applying for admin 05:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I kind of agree with Nighthawk, we had to stick around for a while to gain rollback or even admin. I had 4500 edits when I got rollback and 7500 with admin. I think that even though you seem like a great user, you probably wont get admin till at least 2500 edits, or be around for a while and have rollback. Apart from that, good luck. In a bit you'll have my support. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360]] 22:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi, could you please reformat your signature using this guide. Thanks, 22:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thing about user rights Hey Crazed Penguin, While you've been here, you've made a lot of good contributions. However, you seem to be focussed on gaining rights (rollback, chatmod, sysop). I'd just like to take a second to say that these shouldn't be things that you are focussing on. Ultimately, we are all here to build an encyclopaedia. There are some users who have extra rights, because they have shown themselves to be mature and experienced enough to use them, and have shown that they have a use for them. You don't really display either right now, to be completely honest. I'd recommend just focussing on helping out rather than becoming an admin. Eventually, if you become a valued member of the community then someone will offer to nominate you for sysop rights (90% of successful RfAs come from nominations here). But just remember, being an admin isn't a big deal. This is just a website on the internet, and administrators aren't "better" than other users - they just have access to a few extra tools that allow them to do what the community has approved them to do. Thanks, and happy editing :-) 05:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) 387 Excavator and Dumper * Hey, just wondering if you could give me a source for the price of this set? It's just that prices on older sets are pretty hard to come by, and if there is a place showing prices for older sets, it would be a big help. Thanks, 08:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Quality, not Quantity Focus on Quality, not Quantity. Making hundreds of pointless edits is not going to gain you support for an adminship nom. 08:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :What he said. Everyone things Quantity > Quality, but that only applies if you are running a factory making cheap Chinese toys. - Kingcjc 08:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, what is with edits like this? 21:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) barnstar re:barnstar you deserve it! 22:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ratings * Please don't edit article ratings, you must be a member of the QCG to do so. Thanks, 23:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Ok! --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 05:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Limited or special? * Well, definitely not rare, as rare's a relative term. I think there is actually a difference between limited edition and special edition but I'm not sure, I usually say whatever's on the box or whatever's listed on the official website. 05:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ** Sorry, I really don't know :S I've started a forum though here 07:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) We don't currently use categories for authors (because most only do one or two works). Categories like sets with 100 - 200 parts are added automatically. And, as per Brickipedia:Category Guidelines, the category minifigure should not be on ever minifigure page, and just follow the other stuff there too. - Kingcjc 18:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Didn't work Hi Crazed Penguin, unfortunatly the template signature didn't work properly. I wrote exactly what you said into preferences and it came up like this "Power Jim talk" do you know the problem and what I need to do to fix it? I can fix it, Just give me some time. -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 05:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Themes Can next user theme You have be Castle (2007)? The question is:is or is not. 02:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Things like "He could be based on King Kong" are unneeded. This is as they are just opinions. I could say "He could be based on the gorilla in the cadbury adverts who plays the drums.", but that doesn't make it any more likely that it is. - Kingcjc 09:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow, and I thought I didn't have better things to do. At least he doesn't have the platinum badge. lol. Rude How rude! Your saying I don't edit well enough? I just joined! Sure, I don't edit a lot. But i'm working on my wikia.js and wikia.css, so I can offer great codes for this wiki. But you know what? After such an un-welcoming stuck up response, i'm thinking about not even editing here anymore. Don't respond to this, I 'hate' rude people. [[User:C0000L|C000L]] RE I never said he was a bad user. And don't call me a newbie okay? Think about how rude you've been to me, and think about how I was "kind" to him. Don't bring back a argument that has already ended. As for the newbie thing, I understand wiki-coding, along with being somewhat active on Community Central. Would you like to rephrase that? [[User:C0000L|C000L]] Re: LEGO City Boat Set I think you might be thinking about 30011 Police Boat. --LEGOCityManiac11 10:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ULTIMATRUM *BIONICLE CONTEST ENTRY* Okay, Maniac Bird, I've gotten my entry all set up. (Image Enlarged For Texture. xD) Ultimatrum is my second favorite BIONICLE to write about. I'm not sure when I created him, but it was this year (2011). 'I do know why' I made him. I was sick and tired of show-offs, so I decided to show ''them the skill I'' had. Some people were stunned, I guess. Most of my MOCs weren't that great before this time period, but I did have a few that were occasionally good. Ultimatrum brought forth a new pathway, and he also helped shape the Time Saga Storyline (Still In Construction), in which he is an important antagonist. From this storyline, I shall share his backstory (Note that his fate is still changing); Early life (Ga-Matoran) As a Matoran, Matrix was unreliable, as he went off to do his own things. He hated the Toa, because, well, he wanted to be one himself. Yep. He envied them for taking his dream. He would never be transformed into a toa. Well, he was wrong. Very wrong. He gained access to a set of Toa Stones. Toa The stones turned him into a true toa, he changed attitude, and got more in the game. He fought alongside other Toa, and eventually made new friends. When most hope was lost, Matrix decided it would be better to join Teridax's cause, as it seemed the Makuta were an unstoppible force. He didn't want to be on the losing side. He didn't want to be killed, either. Matrix turned against the Toa, in fear he would get killed. After Teridax was killed, Sharian, one of Matrix's friends caught on to the traitor. In a battle, Shairan knocked him into a pond of Energized Protodermis. This, in turn, mutated him, and caused him to go insane. He renamed himself Ultimatrum. '''So basically it's a Darth Vader-type story. =P' 02:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I had to move some things on your page a bit, so the infobox would work. I promise, the only thing I removed were the userboxes. ;) Do you like it? I had to down-size the gallery. =) 23:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do you want anything else done to it? =D 23:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks ill try to work hard and do lots of edits so that I can get it. from Wikia Chat Your little visit on Wikia Chat caused quite some upset. Please refrain from doing things like that, as it makes our wiki look bad. - 23:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Being banned isn't the point, the point is you made us look terrible and I had to apologize for your actions. Just try to hold back with stuff like that, the people who made it aren't even on that chat anyways. - 23:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :( Nah, the sig. you made is not working at the moment Crazed Penguin, I'm trying to fix it myself and I sort of know how to fix it, but you can help me out if you wish. --Power Jim talk 02:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll give you a awardy, just be patient ;) P.S Pinch, punch first day of the month! :P--Power Jim talk 03:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome (barnstar)--Power Jim talk 03:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Blog comments * Please keep the language civil at all times, even on user blogs. 03:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) * K sorry. -- Sir Penguin! 03:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar! Not right now, but soon! :) I dunno Crazed Penguin, isn't it a bit too early to go for Brickipedian of the month? I mean your a good user with a lot of edits and all, but I think you should wait a bit longer. Just so you get more users to know about you and show you have been a long time, dedicated user. Which you are, but not enough users know that yet. I hope you understand what I'm saying and I will nominate you when the time is right, not right now, but soon. P.S thanx for making me Admin on the AC wiki! :) --Power Jim talk 02:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, I can meet you on chat --Power Jim talk 02:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) What's with the soccer website? --Power Jim talk 02:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC) It only has 2010 world cup --Power Jim talk 03:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey can we be friends? - Legolegolego1998 03:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Damn, every wiki i have been on, someone has scolded me. geez... Hi Hey can we be friends? Leaving I will miss You I hope You will come back like LEGO Lord is planning. Goodbye, I will miss You. --The question is:is or is not. 20:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Categories 22:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC)}} Bored Don't worry, we're all bored.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 01:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, not now.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 01:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! - 11:59, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Toa Terrain Crawler * Well, I can try. I might be able to make it a Class 3, not sure about c2 though. * So- what do you think? *Wow, thanks for the Barnstar! Re:Toy Fair 2012? * No, they're not Toy Fair images, here's the original post: http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=58035&view=findpost&p=1092725. But they're not confidential, so I guessed it was ok to put them up, every other site that's against putting up confidential images is allowing them too, if they started getting pulled from those sites then I guess they better get pulled from here too though. 01:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC) On chat? Hey Penguin, can you go on online chat or not yet? Embrace the power! Power Jim talk 08:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) About the Coelophysis The Raptor page has the Dino Attack minifigures category, so if you're going to delete it off Coelophysis you should also delete it off that. 08:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Slypedia Hello CrazedPenguin! You're a Sly fan too, then! I've got all three games; I think the third game is the best. The first one's a bit hard, as it's a one-hit platformer. OtterSurf 18:09, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes. Sorry but I can't make you a sig please expect me to make it eventually for my comp is still acting up. 22:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- K, I'd like a new sign. -User:Kingpinn2 P.S. Do you know how to edit character lists like this: Thanks, I'll think about the colors. -User:Kingpinn2 Signauture 23:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC)}} * Done. Your sig code is stored at User:Crazed_Penguin/Sig3, and if you want to change your sig, you need to change that code. But when you sign, the folloding should show up in the code: . 02:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ** Wait... what sig do you have stored in your preferences? 03:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) *** Sig3. Why? Plus, Why is it so hard to code it down? **** Sig2 should still be in your preferences, otherwise it'll still have a heap of code. But I don't know, that's just how it's always been with sigs. 03:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) hospital why did you just get back from the hospital? 00:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Done. Agent Swipe(talk) 01:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:Crazed Penguin| ' Crazed Penguin ']][[User Talk:Crazed Penguin|''' Talk to meh! ]] '''You didn't see anything.... 02:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) sig i wasn't fixing or staeling your sig i was experimenting with how to make sigs 12:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey, it looks nice, what's the prob? Thanks, Re: Signature What colour? 19:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Polls Are you the person who voted "Pathetic User" and "'Troller" on my polls? ::nO... blog check this out, maybe you can help! 23:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) sig dude holy crap it's so awesome!!!!!! ps. how do i use it? when i put 4 ~'s it puts my 1st sig on 00:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) whatever you say skipper 00:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Coding Hi. Sorry but I'm not that good at explaining how to use code etc... If you want to learn codes such as Wiki markup and HTML then I'd suggest using the Help section of Wikia or browsing the web. Some HTML can be as simple as: Aussie X2! That will make the text 'The text that's going to be green', green. I may be able to teach you the very basics of HTML and Wiki markup late in November after I've finished with one of my maths GCSEs. :) Kind regards. 06:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig. Hey Crazed penguin, the signatures great, I really appreciate it! :) One prob. though it won't fit in the customize sig. box in "My preferences" it's to big to fit. How did you manage to fit yours in or did you make a mistake when sending it to me? Embrace the power! Power Jim talk 09:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanx Crazed Penguin, as you may also notice I made a few minor modifications myself to the new signature. Once again thanx! 02:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can meet you there, nah I reckon it's a great signature and I already figured out how to edit it if I want to change it. If I need any help with it I'll be sure to give a shout! -- 02:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you in IRC chat Crazed Penguin? 03:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid the IRC chat is not working for me properly today :( let me try again 03:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it's not working properly :( 03:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Why can't you go on the Brickipedia online chat?-- 03:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) How about that soccer website? -- 03:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I got to go crazed Penguin bye -- 03:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature Yes I would like a new signature. It should be blue, a scroll picture inside for the text. I want first a picture of the Castle(2007)logo in the signature, then it should say Morcia(Link to my profile) then Aldendan(My talk page.) --The question is:is or is not. 14:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sig Yes I would like a new signature make it transparent green. sig thanks for fixing it! it rules! bad news is that NHL said it had to much coding :( ask skp to fix it. thanks again! ' Darth henry '[[User Talk:Darth henry|''' Sith Talk ]] 00:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) gotcha thanks again! ' Darth henry '[[User Talk:Darth henry| Sith Talk ]] 00:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) wow i couldn't see how he could hate it it's awesome! ' Darth henry '[[User Talk:Darth henry| Sith Talk ''']] 01:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure he's ungrateful, I think I scared him off :P --Berrybrick | 01:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so, I think he got tired of me seeming like a know-it-all, I don't try, I'm just motivated to prove my point...Oh well, I'm sure he'll thank you when he gets on next. And thanks for the barnstar. --Berrybrick | 01:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahh, how sweet :P --Berrybrick | 01:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, and what did I do to win over your favor?--Berrybrick | 01:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::What did I do to make you like me, as an editor? --Berrybrick | 01:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar and Award Thanks for those! :Oh and Penguin, can we not edit other peoples talk pages, even if the matter is cleared up? People like to have records of everything that's been said. Thanks, Thank you for the sig What the title says and that it's cool. User rights Thanks for your suggestion, I applied for them. 23:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I like your sig. 23:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Nominate for Patroller + Chat Mod I do to, I think I have enough experience by now to ask for chat mod and Patroller rights. I tried like 200 edits back to become a chat mod and Roll Back but no one replied. I try again and see what happens, fingers crossed! :D -- 23:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I noticed, I thanked Cligra for it :) -- 00:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sig. talk 2 I'd like to know this new technique is Crazed Penguin -- 00:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) umm... blue-purple and green-yellow, is possible to put black in the new sig. as well? 00:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Crazed Penguin! :D -- 00:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) How can I edit the new sig. like if I wanted to change colors etc. 02:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Crazed Penguin! Awesome, one last question how would a change the words in the signature box? like 'P Jimmy' for example. -- 03:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible to give me a link for my new signature so I can edit it? 03:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Crazed Penguin!, and it seems the new sig. works :) 03:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) penguin pics Hi CP, here's some possible avatar pics. Enjoy! 19:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the award! 03:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) R.e. update sig Thanks for the offer, but SKP said he'd do it today. Thanks anyway, 18:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC)